The Best Party Ever
by Yumemakura
Summary: Alexander has to be the best at everything; even the party he throws has to be exceptional. What can he do to beat the famous King Darius' extravaganza party?


**Prompt: Masks  
Title: The Best Party Ever**

Babylon was a vibrant city. It had a magical power to pull people into the world of corruption. Every night, a big party was held at the riches somewhere in the town. The scale and the uniqueness of the party was the important topic of the day for the Babylonians on the next morning.

They discussed how expensive the food was, how much wine was consumed, and how magnificent the entertainment was. However, they always came to the conclusion that none of the parties had exceeded the party that was thrown by King Darius on his thirtieth birthday.

The gossips started to reach Alexander, and of course he was not happy to hear that Darius was thought to be the best. He needed to throw a party that would exceed Darius' legendary one by far.

"You don't look that happy as a conqueror of Asia, Alexander."

Hephaistion commented to the frowning King as he entered Alexander's chamber.

"Well, I was thinking how I could beat Darius."

"You already have. Darius fled from the battlefield again. He is a loser. Even his mother refused to go with him, didn't she?"

"Maybe the battle, but not the party."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Do you know what the most important subject for the Babylonians?"

"Who is going to be the satrap of Babylon?"

"That too, but more importantly, who has thrown the best party ever. And they say that nobody, I mean nobody has beaten Darius yet."

"And you, Alexander, the king of the best needs to throw the party that excels Darius."

Hephaistion commented matter-of-factly, and Alexander grinned widely.

"You got it. Now, that's been said, Hephaistion, do you have any idea how it can be done?"

"If you are looking for an extravaganza party, then why don't you ask Bagoas? He is the best person to ask how King Darius used to prepare for his party?"

"Yes, but I'd like to take it to totally different levels. I don't want it to be just bigger and more luxurious."

"Let's see, in that case, we should change the point of view."

"What do you mean?"

"From what I know, all parties are simply presented to the guests. They come to the party, eat and drink what has already been prepared, and watch the entertainment that is also given by the host."

"Isn't it what a party is? The host is responsible for making sure everything is ready for the guests?"

"Alexander, which is more fun, to watch people hunt, or to participate in hunting?"

"Of course to participate. It's boring just to watch. Wait! Now I know where you are going. So we will make it something that the guests can be a part of it!"

"Yes, maybe instead of serving already made plates, the guests can order what they want at the cooking table. It doesn't have to be a complicated dish."

"That's a great idea, Hephaistion! What else can we do? How about we pretend the whole party hall as one big theater, and all the guests and the servants become the actors and actresses?"

"Do you give them a script or something to play?"

"Not quite. Rather, everybody wears a mask to conceal the identity. And if two parties agree, they can have the fun for the night. Furthermore, for this one night, there will be no rules as to who can bed with whom. It will be a free and easy party. What do you think?"

"Humm .. it sounds very exciting."

Hephaistion replied positively, but in the back of his mind he was wandering how he could conceal his identity with his unmistakable long hair. Maybe he could cut it shorter. It was getting a bit annoying especially at the battlefield, but up until now, he had not cut it, since he knew that Alexander admired his long hair, and loved to run his fingers in his tresses. But now, he could use this party as an excuse. Hephaistion grinned inwardly.

"I think it will be a great success, Alexander."

"Hephaistion."

"Yes, Alexander."

"I have just one request for you facing this party."

"What is it?"

"Don't cut your hair."

Alexander announced the party on the next day, and it caught instant attention from both Macedonians and Babylonians. The idea sounded unique and avant-garde. It became the most discussed subject among people even before the actual party started, which made Alexander extremely happy.

On the other hand, Hephaistion was anxious. The party was in two days, but he had not the slightest idea how he could conceal his identity. He could hide his entire face behind the mask, and he could cover his thighs with the robe, but his long chestnut colored hair could easily give people a clue of who he was.

An idea came up in Hephaistion's mind, and his face lightened up. He should ask Bagoas for help. If there was anybody who could help, then, it was Bagoas who also had unmistakable black long hair.

"Did you send for me, Hephaistion?"

Shortly after Hephaistion told his servant to get the Persian eunuch, Bagoas' worried face appeared at the door.

"Yes, come on in Bagoas. I need your help. You have heard about Alexander's party, haven't you?"

"Yes, Hephaistion. It is exciting! I think it's going to be the best party ever. I hardly can wait."

"So, how are you going to hide your identity? People can tell it's you from your long raven hair."

"Not if I dressed like one of the Persian dancers. There are quite a few male dancers with long hair. I can easily mingle among them since everybody wears a mask."

"Damn, it does not work for me."

Hephaistion mumbled with disappointment. Understanding why Hephaistion had sent for him, Bagoas examined the General intensely.

"I have an idea. This should work for you!"

With this, Bagoas pulled Hephaistion, and led him to sit in front of the mirror.

The party was a great success. From the servants to the Babylonian nobles, let alone the Macedonians, all enjoyed it very much. Especially the last part of the game, picking the partner for the night, was thrilling. Yet, Alexander was disappointed and puzzled.

He had been looking for Hephaistion all night. He was quite sure that he could spot him right away with his flowing chestnut hair, but he had not seen anybody who looked even close to his General. Nobody stood out enough to draw his attention.

Well, that was not totally true. There was this one female who was casting a magnificent aura. She was tall and resolute like the goddess Athena. They all wished to propose her for the night, but they were intimidated by her unfaltering attitude. A few brave Generals approached her, but they were all shooed away like a worthless fly.

When Alexander noticed, everybody had left the party, and there was only the goddess and Alexander who were left in the hall. The goddess slowly approached him, and Alexander's heart tightened up.

"Would you like to close the curtain of the party with the perfect acting?"

Hephaistion's seductive whisper gave Alexander a shiver.

"Hephaistion? But your hair!"

"Ah, this was Bagoas' idea. He dyed it with henna. Do you like it?"

Alexander could only nod just like a child.

"It's not often to see the Great King lose his voice."

Hephaistion took Alexander's hand while chuckling, and guided him back to his chamber.

As Alexander wished, the party became a legend along with the mysterious beauty. People said that the lady disappeared into thin air after the banquet as if she were a real goddess who came down from mount Olympus just to attend Alexander's party.

**The End**


End file.
